


Only Love Could Hurt Like This

by Foxtrot53



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Chara and Frisk are about 14, F/F, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Gag, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rape, Sadism, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Wax Play, Yandere, Yuri, blindfold, panties on head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrot53/pseuds/Foxtrot53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara and Frisk, after having wiped out the underground, now live together as a couple. Spurred by paranoid delusions, Chara begins to doubt Frisk's love for her and puts her through a sadistic, erotic test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love Could Hurt Like This

Frisk lay sleeping in a patch of golden flowers. Her hair was a tangled mess and there was dirt on her sweater. It had been a month since she met Chara in that dark and dusty throne room, and the two became fast friends. Trapped in the underground, they took up residence in a quaint cottage in Waterfall, living together like a couple. "Frisk!" That voice. Clear and high as a bell. "Frisky!" Called back to waking life, Frisk lazily opened her deep brown eyes. Just a crack. The blur of evening light and the cottage's backyard slowly began to resolve. It was Chara that was crouching over her, with a smug grin on her sunny face. "You fell asleep again! Just when we were having such a nice time, too!" "Mmm, Charry, just give me a minute..." Chara looked similar to Frisk, so much so that they had been mistaken for each other before. They had the same hair, a sort of messy chestnut bob that went down to their shoulders and always got in their eyes. Their fashion sense was almost exactly the same; there had been several times when they had accidentally dressed themselves in each others' clothing and not realized until well into the day! "So much for the most determined being in the Underground." snarked Chara. She offered a hand to help Frisk to her feet. Frisk weakly took her hand and she began to lift gently. Then, Chara produced a bucket of water from behind her back and tossed it in Frisk's face, soaking her! That woke her up, alright. "AHHH so cold so cold so cold!" Frisk winced breathily, shaking her head and hopping on the spot. Chara giggled, covering her mouth. Chara, while she was a lovely girl, liked to play nasty tricks on Frisk every now and then. "Sorry, Frisky!" Dripping wet and cold, Frisk rolled her eyes and went inside. Chara followed close behind.

The cottage was warm, the fireplace glowing and crackling happily. Frisk sat on the battered but pillowy-soft armchair right by the fire, drying off. Chara always did have a knack for fire, Frisk thought to herself. Chara gently laid a blanket on Frisk and went to the kitchen to make some comfy hot tea for Frisk. She took Frisk's favourite mug off the shelf, put the kettle on the stove and reached under the fridge for something. She retrieved a little plastic bag, brushed herself off, and held it right up to her face for a closer look. A silvery powder she'd been saving from the old days of plotting to poison Asgore. She smirked and tipped it into the mug with the golden flower leaves. "Teach you to snooze off on me..." The kettle boiling, she carefully poured hot water over the leaves and fine grains. She added some milk and two sugars, just the way Frisk liked it. Picking it up and cupping it with both hands, she took it to the living room. Leaning over Frisk from behind, she gently placed it in her hands and gave her an upside-down kiss on the forehead. Frisk sleepily mumbles "Thanks a lot, Charry." with a weak smile on her face. Chara backed away, her hands trembling with excitement. Frisk took a sip. Chara watched intently with a growing smile on her face as Frisk fell unconscious.

Frisk woke up with a start. She was lying, reclined, on something warm and soft. Her legs were spread wide apart. She opened her eyes, but she couldn't see. She tried to raise her hands to check her eyes, but she couldn't move them. She tried to scream, but only muffled moaning noises came out. There was something in her mouth. Her vision began to return: it was dark. She could barely see. She was on the four-poster bed that she shared with Chara. Her wrists and ankles were bound tight to each bedpost with silk handkerchiefs. She struggled, grunting through the cloth in her mouth, but they wouldn't budge. There was a figure approaching, obscured by the darkness. Holding a candle, it slowly approached helpless Frisk. It sat down on the bed by her and raised the candle to its face - it was Chara, with a mischievous grin on her little blushing cherub face! "Hello, Frisky!" Frisk, enraged, tried to lunge at her, but she couldn't move at all. "Hee hee hee! All tied up, are we? You remind me of when we first met. So completely helpless, so sweet." Frisk resigned to her bonds and relaxed, hopeless, her big brown eyes watering like little pools of gravy. "I love to see you at my mercy, Frisk. It just looks so right." Chara reached out to touch Frisk's bare feet. She gave them a gentle squeeze and moved closer to stroke her dainty ankles and shins. "So soft, just like your soul before we met. Hee hee." She sat down on the bed, straddling Frisk's legs. She skipped Frisk's skirt; that comes later.

She put her hands under Frisk's blue striped sweater and felt her soft, smooth tummy. She needed more of that. She rubbed her face on it, feeling the soft layer of puppy fat. She giggled. Frisk's rosy tan skin looked extra creamy under the candlelight, like hot chocolate. Chara licked her lips. She reached under Frisk's sweater further and felt something new. Chara stopped and gasped. Frisk's breasts had developed even further. They could already easily fill up a fairly large training bra at this point, Chara thought, and the nipples felt so full. Chara jerked up Frisk's sweater all the way. Frisk's budding nipples looked just like little chocolates, all dark and creamy. Chara's mouth began to water. Frisk watched as Chara swooped down for her chest, tongue hanging out almost cartoonishly, and began to lick her little budding breasts all over. She looked completely undignified, like a dog. Lust made her like that. Chara sucked on Frisk's nipples, her little sexual chocolates. "Oh, Friskie, I'm so hungry!" She nibbled on them and slobbered all over them, her eyes almost rolling back. Chara took off her own sweater over her head and tossed it aside. Unlike Frisk, her skin was very pale. More like cream than chocolate. The constant blush wasn't limited to her face, but in little patches and rivers all along her body. Disappointingly for her, her chest was almost completely flat despite her being fourteen years old. Her own little teats somewhat resembled little pink rosebuds. She pressed her chest against Frisk's, rubbing their nipples together. The skin contrast reminded her of putting milk into tea. Mmm. 

Chara wrapped her arms around Frisk and began to lick and kiss her neck, nibbling. She bit down a little bit too hard. Frisk yelped through her gag. Chara paused, intrigued, and bit her again. Frisk yelped louder. A tingle of pleasure sparked through Chara from listening to her. "Oh! So passionate! You like it when I do that, don't you?" Frisk shook her head, teary-eyed. "You like a bit of a sting." Chara reached under the bed and with a flourish, retrieved her favourite silver knife. Frisk's eyes were wide with terror and she was frantically trying to scream for help, struggling against her bonds. Chara giggled and taking the knife down to her nether regions, began to slice. Frisk shut her eyes tight. 

The cold blade skipped over Frisk's delicate trembling skin as Chara sliced off her skirt and panties with surgical precision. She continued upwards, all the way up through her sweater. The knife was at Frisk's neck, and she opened her eyes. Her eyes pleaded with Chara as she trembled violently. Chara smiled kindly and put the knife down on the bedside table. With a flourish, she tossed away the remains of Frisk's clothes. Frisk lay there helpless, immobile and completely naked under Chara. Chara stared at Frisk's little pink kitty. Her still-unripe forbidden fruit. Chara undid her own skirt and tossed it aside. She took off her panties, sliding them off down her beautiful, feminine white legs. She held them up to examine them; they were dripping with her own sweet juices. A naughty grin spread across her face. She slipped them onto Frisk's head, blindfolding her and forcing her to breathe through them.

Chara slipped into prone position to get a nice, close look at Frisk's honeypot. Spreading it with a few fingers, She dug her nose right into it and took a huge whiff. Pure sex and sweetness flooded Chara's olfactory system. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she felt faint. Meanwhile, Chara's scent on her panties was making Frisk dizzy too. As lovely as all this was, it wasn't enough to make Chara get off. She needed to hurt her. She took the candle that was lighting the room and poured some hot candle wax on Frisk's chest. Frisk yelped from behind her gag, making Chara tingle all over. Chara, still pouring the wax, kept the trail going on towards her belly. Frisk was wincing with pain and Chara's sexual juices were beginning to drip freely. She reached the end of the belly and closing her eyes, poured that hot wax all over Frisk's delicate flower. Frisk screamed louder than Chara had ever heard, even with the gag on. Chara, bracing herself, pulled out the gag. Piercing wails echoed through Waterfall. Chara laughed innocently with a huge adorable smile on her sunny cherub face.

A few minutes have passed. Frisk seemed to have calmed down and Chara sat on the bed next to her, stroking her hair. Frisk opened her mouth to speak: "C-Chara! Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were girlfriends! I thought you liked me!" Tears stain the pair of Chara's panties still on her head, mixing with the Chara juice. "No, Frisk, I don't like you. I don't like you at all." Chara climbed on top of Frisk and lifted up the panties, letting her see. Chara's smiling face was but an inch away from Frisk's. Her eyes glowed demonic red and her mouth was contorted in a terrifying smile. " I L O V E Y O U , F R I S K . " Frisk gasped, shut her eyes and turned away. " M O R E T H A N Y O U W I L L E V E R K N O W . " She blindfolded Frisk again and relaxed, rosy and cute once again. Frisk slowly opened her eyes, frightened. Chara carefully untied Frisk's arms from the bed, making sure to still keep them held. She tied them together instead. She picked up Frisk and carried her out of bed. Chara carried Frisk, still bound, to the kitchen. She re-tied Frisk to a supporting pole in the middle of the room, and left her to get something. What will it be? Frisk is anxious. 

Chara walked in the door and came right towards Frisk. Frisk watched her perfect milky legs sway in a cat-like manner. Chara never walks like that. What's she playing at? Chara produced a long, white cane from behind her back. Oh no. Chara stood in front of Frisk with her legs spread, brandishing the cane. She'd seen it in one of Toriel and Asgore's tapes once. "Friskie, Friskie, Friskie... do you love me?" purred Chara, eyes glowing bright red as she circled Frisk like a shark. "I love you, Chara! I promise! Just stop this!" begged Frisk. "Not very convincing, Friskie~!" Chara landed a sharp blow on Frisk's little plump rear. "Ah! No! Please, no! I don't know what to say! What can I say that'll satisfy you?" whimpered Frisk, shivering in the cold. "What's the matter, Friskie? I thought you had a way with words." Chara whacked her again, in the exact same spot with pinpoint accuracy. Frisk howled. "Okay, so you can't express your love for me with words." Tears run down Frisk's face. "Then, you'll just have to show me!" Chara grabbed Frisk's messy mop with her free hand and pushed her down on the pole.

Frisk's face was right between Chara's legs as she held her down. The sight of Chara's wet virginal honeypot filled Frisk with determination. Wide-eyed, Frisk shyly poked the tip of her tongue out and gave Chara's clit a taste, making her shiver. It was working. Frisk whorishly stuck her whole tongue out and gave it a good, broad lick. The wonderful taste of Chara's feminine juices made Frisk a whole lot more enthusiastic about doing this. "Oh! Yes, Friskie, yes! Stick it right in!" Chara pressed Frisk's face right into her pussy and gave her a sharp cane stroke on the back to encourage her. She played with Frisk's mop of cute messy brown hair as Frisk slobbered and sucked on her pussy as if it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. It wasn't far from the truth. Frisk sucked and nibbled on Chara's clit, stimulating it as hard as she could. "Frisk! Wowie wow wow! Where did you learn to do it this well?" Chara pulled Frisk's hair roughly, absolutely smothering Frisk with her pussy. She was shaking and shivering all over! "I'm cu- I'm cumm, OH, FRISKIE, I'M COMING! AH!~" Chara completely lost control of her limbs. She fell over backwards and lay on the ground, twitching and shuddering. As her bodily control returned she sat up to see Frisk, battered and abused, staring into space. She stood up and began to untie Frisk. "Frisk... I'm sorry I did all this to you. We love each other, always have. I understand now. I don't know what came over me. I'll never hurt you again."

Chara helped Frisk to her feet. Frisk tried to push Chara away, but Chara didn't accept it and took Frisk into a warm embrace. Frisk reluctantly reciprocated. They stood there, in each others' arms, healing. Out of the blue, Chara kneed Frisk in the stomach and knocked her to the ground! Frisk wheezed, winded: "Chara! But why?" Chara smiled, showing plenty of teeth. "I just love seeing you in pain, Friskie." Frisk softly sobbed until she fell asleep on the cold tile floor. Chara gently picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Chara ran a warm, steamy bath. She added some lavender oil and white rose petals, just how Frisk liked it. She lay the battle-scarred Frisk, still sleeping, down in the tub and scrubbed all the dirt and grime off her with soap and a silk towel. Need to make sure those wounds are clean. I don't want any harm to come to something this beautiful, she thought as she sighed lovingly. She applied ointment to Frisk where the wax had burned her. With golden flower shampoo, she washed Frisk's hair thoroughly. Lifting Frisk out of the tub, she dried her off gently, being careful around the wounded spots. She carried Frisk off to bed and tucked her in tight with a quick kiss on the lips. A peaceful smile came across Frisk's face. Chara slipped in next to her and buried her face in Frisk's messy brown hair. She fell asleep to the beautiful smell of golden flowers.


End file.
